mtararatfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Nelson
Nathaniel James Nelson — also referred to as "Nat," "Nate," "NatNelson," or "Mister Cameraman," is one of the major subjects of the fourth season of Mt. Ararat. He is also the creator of the series, and the primary cameraman for every episode. He wrote the lyrics to the series' theme song, West Rose. Creating Mt. Ararat Nathaniel is the creator, editor, producer, and cameraman for Mt. Ararat. He had the idea to do a documentary series during his freshman year, and produced First Day Filming — then known as The School episode one: a parody of NBC's The Office. The next year, Nathaniel produced a stand-alone documentary called Once on This Island, featuring Zach Clark, Ally Collins, and Jack Herard. In the beginning of junior year, Nathaniel had the idea to do his planned dankumentary as a web series instead of a feature-length film. He started filming and editing disparate footage, ignoring plot and consistent human subjects. Around this time, The School episode one and Once on This Island were renamed and grandfathered into Season One and Season Two, respectively. Role in Mt. Ararat Nathaniel acts as cameraman in nearly every scene in the dankumentary, and did not appear onscreen until Season Three's "Now That's a Dog Over There." He was featured in a few more episodes throughout Season Three, usually when Ryan or another subject would take the camera from him. His first major appearance was in Season Four's "Guys! We're Not Even Passing the Prius!", which was also the first appearance of the infamous Honda Accord. Ignoring a brief cameo in Senior Halloween, Nathaniel failed to appear again until Boxing Day (Part One, after which he became one of the primary subjects, appearing whenever someone else volunteered to operate the camera. Nathaniel is often seen in the driver's seat of his father's blue Honda Accord, or — later — his Mustang, driving his friends from one place to another, or, often, just cruising around. He usually acts as comic relief, making sarcastic-but-lighthearted remarks about the actions of his friends. Often he gives the current cameraman directions, telling whoever is filming to "get a shot of that," or "look over there." Nathaniel is known to become extremely frustrated at the actions of his friends, but tries to maintain a clam demeanor. He is a part of both creative writing and AP Lit, although he never appears onscreen in either classes, instead opting to act as cameraman. Characteristics Nathaniel often appears to be in a good mood, but is also apt to become frustrated with the situation and the actions of his friends, specifically Mullen and Hudson. He often speaks directly to the camera, making a joke or sarcastic remark about his friends. Nathaniel has light blond hair and consistently bright red cheeks. He is often seen wearing a beanie and either a hooded sweatshirt or, in warmer weather, a T-shirt. He holds a drink in almost all his appearances, usually in the form of his "Mr. Coffee" travel mug. Sometimes he carries a bottle — like in "Now That's a Dog Over There." — or a glass, as in ...Like MOTHs to a Flame. Quotes • "Guys! We're not even passing the Prius!" — [["Guys! We're not even passing the Prius!"]] • "I just got really fed up with all the sitting around doing nothing, that we do, a lot." — [[Boxing Day (Part Two)]] • "Why couldn't I drive that night? Well that is a great story, and I will tell you, as soon as I finish making it up." — [[Zack's Dropping Out]]